


First Kiss

by VermeilH20



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Romance, Ten Years Later, Zutara, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: The gang gets back together for a banquet to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the fall of the fire nation empire (the official name for the event is a lot nicer sounding), and while many things are the same, some are very very different.(So this is my first time doing one of these prompt week thingies. Fingers crossed and comments appreciated!)





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to build up. Wait for it.

Ten years had passed since the end of it all. Or the start, depending on how you looked at it.

Katara smiled at her reflection, fingers trailing across her face. They stopped at her cheek.

"You can turn surprisingly red for a water bender." Her older bother came sauntering in. She stifled a giggle at the sight of his face.

His expression fell. "Suki did the same thing when she saw this one." Ever since he had started to grow facial hair, Sokka had been, as he put it, "experimenting". He reasoned that facial hair was a fine technology that required multiple trials and models before finding the most effective one. Suki had made it clear she did not agree.

"I came in to ask if you wanted me to escort you to the banquet table. I mean, since you and Aang..." He trailed off. "I just wanted to make sure if everything was okay. Because I totally support you and your choices." His eyes grew softer, a bit of the chief he would one day become showing through. "It can't be easy, what with all those acolytes and gossip rags hounding you. Now that you are back, it's not weakness to want a little support sometimes."

Katara sighed. "Sokka, it's been two years, I'm fine." More than fine, actually. Not that she would say that with him there.

"If you turn any redder, you are going to look like a tomato." His humor didn't seem to have matured with the rest of him. "Have you been drinking? The Katara I know isn't exactly one to go drowning her sorrows in Fire Nation wine."

"It has been a while since the gang got together again. Maybe things have changed." She said, only half-jokingly.

"Yeah, well, you still smell, but not of alcohol, so I wouldn't say they have changed too much. Anyway, if you are fine, I should probably get back to Suki." He left the last sentence open.

"I'm fine. Go be with your wife. I'll see you both at dinner." She shooed him out, then stared at the closed door. It was so easy to slip back into the rhythm of sibling camaraderie they had honed over all those years. Though they hadn't seen in each other for a while, what with him busy back home and her travelling, their relationship was as familiar as the back of her hand. She had seen the rest of the girls earlier, when they had arrived. The lot of them had decided to get ready for the banquet together, just like old times. Mai had volunteered her house for the event. "Like we are going to get anything done here. Zuko's a sweetheart, but the boy is still a bachelor and has no decent women's stylists."

So they had packed up their finery and trooped over in a carriage. While the ride had started out formal and a bit awkward, a few careening turns and they had dissolved into familiarity. They had hauled their things up into Mai's chambers, where a bevy of stylists waited. Hair, face, nails, feet, all of it. She may have gotten older, but Mai was sitll the wry, detail-oriented snarker she had always been. The air of sullen angsty boredom had grown into an air of coolly amused boredom, but the effect was as regal as always. Ty Lee had been ecstatic when she saw the blades Mai was sneaking into her sleeves. Some things never changed.

While they were all older, not much had changed with the others, as well. Toph had plans to expand her metalbending academy, but had still managed to get in a few jabs about "frou-frou tutus" when she had realized what the other girls were going to wear tonight. It had taken their combined efforts to convince her that a metalbending suit was not appropriate wear for a state dinner. She had finally been stuffed into a pretty green dress. Suki and Ty Lee had even cut slits up the sides so that she could fight if she wanted. "The only thing you are going to have to fight tonight are the Avatar's fangirls." Suki had laughed.

"Yeah, now that he's single, you're going to have to fight them off with a..." Ty Lee's grin faded as she saw Katara's blush. "Sorry! I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Suki and Ty Lee were thinking about helping Aang put together a police force for the new republic he was planning on creating, and they had plenty of experience protecting him from some of his more ardent admirers. "I'm fine, everything is fine." She was starting to get annoyed with how everyone was walking on eggshells around her. Besides, she wasn't blushing from embarassment. Okay, maybe a little embarassment, but not for the reasons everyone else seemed to be thinking! She had finished getting ready with the rest of them, wearing a long blue dress with a teardrop pendant. The stylists had done wonders, turning her normally practical braids into a gorgeously intricate updo. They had even taught her how to use waterbending to keep a few loose tendrils framing her face in an artful way. 

"Say what you will about the Avatar's integration efforts. Where those old windbags have lost, fashion has gained." Mai had looked approvingly at Katara. She had grinned back, her fingers splayed to keep the blue paint they had put on her nails from smudging. If you looked close enough, each one of her fingers bore a small replica of water nation insignia. Mai's had the Fire nation's, and Suki and Ty Lee had gotten little Kyoshi fans on them. Toph had refused to put paint anywhere on her person. 

"It's going to get in my food when I use my hands." She had cracked up at the rest of their horrified expressions. "Relax, princesses. I grew up in a noble family. I know how to use cutlery." She laughed again, dissolving into a fresh fit. "Your faces, though! But seriously, no paint. I ran away from that same nobility for a reason."

A sudden breeze from the balcony doors brings her back to the present. Her gaze focuses on the silk tapestry hanging on the back of the wooden door. It was a deep red, embroidered with the Fire nation insignia. In the soft candlelight, the solitary flame in the center looked like it was real. The entire room was lovely, all fine linens and elaborate design. It was one of the nicer rooms in the Fire Nation Palace. Sokka, Aang and Teo were in another wing, and Zuko had his own suite.

Speaking of Zuko. Her fingers went back to her cheek, then trailed to her lips. That was one thing that had changed dramatically. 

***

She had arrived yesterday evening, well before the others. Sokka and Suki had been travelling from the Water tribe council, Ty Lee had been coming from Kyoshi, and Toph never showed up until the last minute anyway. Zuko had been there is person to greet her. "How are your travels going?" He had grown into the responsibility of being fire lord. Ten years with Iroh and Mai's help had made him much more comfortable with the position. And his mother.

"Wonderful. I have been learning the most interesting healing methods. There is a tribe of Earthbenders in one of the woodlands that has barely seen outside contact. They have entire recipes of herb poultices and potions they use for different maladies. I spent the past year with them." She nodded her head in thanks as a servant poured tea. He had asked if they could continue their reunion in his study, since he had some paperwork to catch up on.

"That sounds nice. I've been cooped up in here for the past year, overseeing legislation. It's been ten years, but there is still so much to be done." He seemed a bit wistful. "I remember back when I was younger and travelling the world. I wish I hadn't been so angry and single-minded then. If I'd known how intense things would be now, I might have actually enjoyed it." He gave a rueful laugh.

"Well, we were all young. Besides, travelling for diplomatic reasons must be nice. No flea-bitten mattresses and sludgy water in sight."

"Yes, but no anonymity and freedom either." He looked morose, and Katara gave him a gentle nudge.

"You're not doing a very good job hosting, being all gloom and doom. I thought ten years would change things." She stifled a grin at the expression on his face. “Your letters seemed a lot cheerier.”

"Sorry, I have been getting better. I think it’s just you." He looked horrified when he realized what he'd said. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you remind me of a different time. It's been what, I don't know how many years since we have talked, just the two of us." He waved his hand. “The letters are easier, I guess, because I have time to think and rewrite and consider my words. It is a lot more difficult in the moment.”

"Glad to see I bring out the awkwardness in you." She teased back, relaxing. This bumbling mess was a lot more familiar to her than the stoic royal who had greeted her earlier. 

“Ugh, I messed this up. I wanted to be all calm and controlled when I saw everyone. Let them know I had gotten a handle on things, that I could handle things.” He put his head in his hands, the familiar gesture stirring something in her. “It’s so hard moving out from your father’s shadow.”

“I get that.” She knew how it was, losing the mother everyone said you were like, having her torn away when you were so young, but still able to remember every bit of the pain. Struggling to prove to everyone else, all the men, that you were more than what society thought. Wanting so hard to prove that you, too, were a warrior worthy of respect. 

She got it, all right.

“I am so sorry, you of all people would understand.” He groaned again. “Here I go, making it all about me again.”

“Hey, at least we had Kanna and Pakku and Iroh, right? Although Pakku took a bit of convincing.” She muttered. “Besides, it’s not like I have an entire nation to run.”

“No, but you work with Sokka and just because you’re not a chieftess or anything doesn’t mean it hurts less. Hurt less.” He amended. “Time heals a lot.” He pointed to his face. “But not everything.” They laughed, more in cathartic release than actual mirth. “You know something, I was always a little impressed by you. A lot impressed. I mean, you went through a lot of what I did, a lot more in some ways, but you never let it stop you. You never got angry and bitter, and you always seemed so put together.”

“Don’t tell Aang and Sokka that!” She grinned. “Oh, I snapped at them so much.”

“I mean, you were probably entitled to a little bit of snapping. They don’t seem like the easiest bunch. I mean, I trained Aang for a week and barely held it together. You were with him for months.”

“Very true. He’s so sincere, though. It was hard to snap.” She laughed at his disbelieving expression. “Besides, my family was a little different.”

“Obviously, but it was still impressive.”

“Thank you. And relax, you are doing fine. Do you want to know something?”

“Yeah?” He looked at her, their eyes locking in the quiet study. For the first time, she was aware of the fact they were alone, the servant having left a while ago, and all the guards stationed outside.

“Well, I have been travelling for a long time, since I was fourteen, and I have always paid attention to what people said.” She continued. “When I was with Aang, Sokka and everyone, what I heard the most was how horrible the Fire Nation was, how cruel the Fire lord was and how much everyone was suffering.” Zuko winced at that last bit.

“Now, though, I hear how people are travelling, learning new things, how all the nations are working to rebuild. I hear how the new Fire lord is better, how things are better. People are still suffering.” She pointed out. “But not because you subjugate them and steal from them. Things are getting better, everywhere.” She began to get really passionate. “Are some people still grumbling, and complaining? Of course, but that is because when you are used to being at the top, being on the same level as the people you used to lord over can feel like being brought down. Of course it is difficult when the life you are used to crumbles overnight. But if that life was built on the backs of hapless people, is it really a life you can justify living?” She paused for a breath. “Is there a lot of work remaining? Yes. But what with airships becoming such a major transportation method, people are moving around more than before, communicating more than before. The innovations and technology coming from those collaborations are bringing us into a golden age. We are seeing less violent death, less death from disease and newer, better healing practices. Which I can personally attest to.” She exhaled for emphasis, then took a sip of tea.

Zuko was staring at her, amazement and something else in his eyes. “I think I only heard you give a pep talk once, but I can see why everyone talks about them.” He exhaled, too. “I needed to hear that, thank you.”

“Wait, who talks about them?” Katara was curious. Everyone always said she was too emotional.

“Oh, Sokka, Aang and sometimes even Toph, when she has had a few drinks.” He chuckled. “She tries to give pep talks, gives up halfway though, mutters something about Katara doing it better, then yells threats at whoever she is trying to motivate. Which, coming from Toph, is pretty effective.” The two of them shared a laugh. “Seriously, though, I should hire you to write my speeches.”

“Maybe after I finish my book.” The words slip out before Katara can process them. Her face lights up in a blush.

Zuko looked intrigued. “What book?”

“Um, I am thinking about writing a book, a compilation of all the healing methods I have been learning about.” She says quietly. “Separating it into chapters based on water, earth and firebending. I want to have a chapter about airbending, but I need to decipher some moldy scrolls I managed to unearth from the temples before I have enough for its own chapter. Oh, and another section for herb-based things that non-benders can do, too.” Just saying it out loud makes it seem more real. Her fingers tighten around the teacup handle.

“That sounds amazing.” He said sincerely. “You were always a great healer.” His fingers brushed against his tunic, right over his chest. They quieted, thinking of that day. He was the first to come out of the reverie, continuing, “The rest of the world deserves to benefit from the healing abilities of Master Katara, too.” His lips quirked into a small smile. She smiled back.

They sat there for a while, relishing the silent company. They were so busy, both of them, that the moment felt like an oasis of calm.

The atmosphere dissolved when Katara let out a yawn. She had been travelling all morning, and it was finally catching up to her.

“It is getting pretty late. Do you want me to show you your room?” Zuko stood up.

“What about the paperwork?” She asked.

“I finished it a while back. One thing I have gotten really good at is simultaneously being able to hold a conversation while doing paperwork. It is useful when foreign dignitaries come to visit. Or old friends.”

“I’m not that old.” Katara grinned. 

He blinked, then laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to anyone younger than Iroh teasing me. And I think I've only seen you bantering with Sokka before."

“I have never really been comfortable teasing Aang or Toph. I was always mothering those two, and Aang always took everything too much to heart. Sokka, well, we are siblings and we banter like siblings. When I was not mothering him, too…” She added, eliciting a snort from Zuko.

“…and Suki always seemed so above all that. It’s easier with you. You were the only one to talk to me as an adult.” She smiled, thinking back to then. How young they had been. “An equal.” She amended. 

He smiled back. “Neither of us was really an adult, were we?” Though they had both been given the responsibilities of one.

“Not in the least.” They laughed, coming to stand in front of a wooden door.

“This is your room.” He gestured down the hallway. “The rest of the girls will be this wing, too. All the boys will be in the other. Mai is staying at her place and I’ll be in my own rooms. If you need anything, just ring the bell next to the bed.” He handed her a key, hands brushing against each others. They lingered, fingers entwined lightly over the metal.

His were warm, radiating the inner heat of a firebender, while hers were slightly cooler than a waterbender’s. A bloodbender’s fingers.  
They paused in the hallway, eyes locking again. Time seemed to still and Katara could swear her heart had probably plummeted so far it had hit the floor. They stood there, closely, neither one moving away.

She made the first move, curling her fingers around his. He gasped softly, but didn’t move. Hand in hand, they stood outside the door, faces illuminated by the soft light emanating from the sconces in the hallway.

He made the second move. Tentatively, his head dipped forward, lips pressing against her cheek. They were made her skin feel like it was on fire. A sharp inhale escaped her as his free hand moved around her waist.

She made the next move, one hand coming to rest on his back, drawing them just a bit closer before she turned her head. The edges of their lips met, a half-kiss thar startled them both with the promise of more.

He moved again, open palm resting on her back, drawing them even closer. His fingers traced circles on her skin, questioning.

They made the final move together. She had no sooner whispered the word that they collided, ice and fire, both burning. Their lips came together, gentle and searching. This was not the uncertain confusion they had felt with Aang and Mai, nor was it the explosive lust that occasionally flared up when they were younger. This was something far deeper, the feeling of seeing and being seen.

***

"Master Katara?" A knock sounded on the door. "The banquet is about to begin. Chief Sokka and Lady Suki asked me to make sure you were ready."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." She took one final look in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. For the first time, she saw how different she looked from the scrappy waterbending warrior of a decade ago. So much had changed. Her smile shifted into a small smirk. This week was going to be interesting.


End file.
